


【周黄】拾梅记

by Summerx



Category: zhouhuang
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerx/pseuds/Summerx





	【周黄】拾梅记

<p>十一月的天气，往年这月是不下雪的，今年却早早的下了雪。百姓们都高兴，说这是天降的祥瑞。<br />

此时刚刚过了卯时，天还未大亮。这处官道上一向人迹罕至，现在却有两个人影乘着晨曦微光缓缓而行。其中那个稍微矮点的名唤杜明，是御批豫王府的侍卫，而他背着的那人正是他家的公子，他们奉了天子的诏命去办一件密差，却在中途被人截住。<br />

虽说是逃脱了，可公子负了重伤，受了寒后越发的严重了，杜明好不容易架着他家公子走到此处想歇歇脚，停下来一探他家公子的鼻息，已经气息微弱，恐怕早就昏过去了。<br />

杜明伸着脖子左右一望，原来此处是一条南向的官道，道旁只伫着一处孤零零的茶楼，茶楼的牌坊前坐着个小乞丐，裹着一条破毯正在打盹。既然是辰郡的茶楼，那必定是那位殿下的产业，如今那位殿下不顾手足之情，铁了心的要杀他们灭口，自然不会留下半个人证物证，因此茶楼也是空的，只是不知道小乞丐是个什么来路。<br />

杜明上前把小乞丐摇醒，小乞丐醒来后还是懵懵的，杜明问他来历，他说话说得颠来倒去的没个重点，只说是随着一群叫花前来讨饭，结果好似是睡过了，醒来一看那群同行的叫花早就跑了，于是只好逗留在此地。<br />

杜明赶忙将他家公子扶了，一面对着小乞丐说“那麻烦你帮我看着我家公子，若是他醒了别忘了喂水。后面追兵若是到了，你就带着我家公子一同藏好，千万噤声，看到什么都不要叫。公子要醒了有什么吩咐你只管照做便是，往后不少了你的好处。”<br />

小乞丐一双黑白分明的眼睛盯着他，笑嘻嘻的问“那我将公子照顾好了，能有肉包子吃么？”<br />

这小子恁得不知轻重！杜明心里暗暗骂了一句。他抬头望了望天，此时已是辰时，还未看到轮回那边接应的焰火，怕是那头的教众们也出了岔子。<br />

那位殿下当真是好狠的心啊！事态紧急，杜明只得胡乱把脸一抹，好歹装出个不尴不尬的笑脸出来“那是自然。只要你将公子看好了，要多少肉包子有多少肉包子。”<br />

小乞丐爽快的答应一声，杜明还未反应过来，就见着那不知轻重的小乞丐干脆利落的将他家娇生惯养的公子作个破麻袋一般往肩上一甩，背着向楼里去了，未几就没了人影。<br />

杜明阻止不及，算来追兵将近，他们主仆二人在昨日未时刚刚厮杀过一场，好容易拚却了一条命杀出了重围，马也丢了，公子还为了保护他受了伤，伤重难行，只得守在这小小茶楼内作困兽之斗。也难计那位殿下又派了多少追兵，此番怕是在劫难逃。<br />

杜明做好了赴死的打算，反倒没那么慌乱了。他镇定下来，反倒盘着膝席地而坐，不紧不慢的拿出了一方丝帕细细擦拭他的宝剑。<br />

杜明耳力聪敏，听到茶楼里吱吱呀呀的一阵响动，又是翻动柜子的声音，叮里咣啷的热闹了好一阵才静了下来，然后就是小乞丐下来报信“我将公子藏好了！”<br />

此时杜明已听得到笃笃的马蹄声渐近，他不欲搭上小乞丐的一条性命，忙推了他进茶楼，又嘱咐他好生将门窗关紧，千万不要引人注意。小乞丐不知性命攸关，还在问“这条道只有南行没有北行的，途经就这一个茶楼，那些坏人们定会想得到这茶楼有蹊跷，倒不如大大方方敞开来让他们看就是了。”<br />

杜明急的火烧眉毛，也懒得与他再理论，不由分说的把人推进茶楼后用背脊抵住了门栓，就这么一会儿的功夫，追兵已到，领头的居然还是个相熟的面孔。<br />

杜明一声冷笑，果然是尉王殿下的主意无误。这支队伍一共二十余人，个个都是善骑射的好手，也是尉王的心腹卫队，用他们来铲除公子真是个滴水不漏的主意。<br />

他既已抱定必死之心，反而懒得费口舌与他们论道，直接抽出宝剑来与他们拼杀便是了。杜明剑法虽也是名师所教，剑锋却未曾饮血，戳刺的时候更是有些绵软不继，再加之对方经验丰富，将他团团困在阵中，杜明只是一味的猛砍猛打，而不知是白白浪费力气，才过了一炷香便被领头的人一枪刺中左臂，震得他虎口发麻，剑也脱了手。<br />

剩下的兵士们麻利的将他捆了起来送到领头人面前，领头人也识得他，知道他与公子一同长大，忠心耿耿，于是只是例行的喝问了几句就让兵士们进茶楼搜查。<br />

“吱呀。”<br />

还未等兵士们动手，茶楼的门已缓缓打开。从里面走出一个满脸堆笑的小二，迎上来问候“军爷们可是在找什么人？”<br />

领头人一听大喜“是是。是一个披着黑色大氅，戴着玉冠的少年公子，你可曾见过他？”<br />

店小二点点头，指着杜明道“方才就是这位客官叫我把他背了上去。”原来这店小二就是小乞丐更衣扮成，杜明听见他这般言语，心中凄苦不已，料定今日他们主仆二人无法保全。<br />

领头的将军喜出望外，正想让店小二把周泽楷背出来，谁知道店小二大喊一声“我去拿他！”便蹭蹭蹭的跑上了楼，望了一圈下来却报道“军爷军爷！他跑了！”<br />

众人大惊，当下就有七八个军士上前查看。茶楼内共两层，上层是客房，下层是茶座，并无什么隐蔽厢房，一眼望去确实无人。有几个不死心的兵士又把储茶的茶柜悉数踹开，除了几大包茶以外并无他物。<br />

领头的一见跟丢了人，懊丧不已。他寻思着周泽楷毕竟负了伤，若非是情不得已，也不必将杜明丢下。论周泽楷的心智，他必定是找了一个十分周全之处躲着，不过前面有王爷的援军等候，任他插了翅也难逃，虽失了周泽楷，到底也有弟兄们堵在华亭口相候，反正他们捉了杜明，也够交差的了。<br />

他将这般那般的情况想足了后反倒是不急了，茶楼里香气氤氲，他们从王都一路追至此地，三日三夜无休，口渴难耐。于是招呼店小二“小二，沏几壶顶好的茶来！”<br />

店小二答了一句好，连忙将军士们招呼到茶楼里坐下，杜明被五花大绑，脖子上架了几柄明晃晃的钢刀。他先前以为小乞丐是为名利所诱，故而出卖他与周泽楷二人。现在细细想来又觉得不对，周泽楷昏迷不醒，况且他二人情同手足，照着周泽楷的性子，若是醒来必定同这些逆党拼上一拼，断断不会独自逃生。<br />

所以他葫芦里卖的是哪门子药？杜明倒是有些好奇了。他打量着光秃秃的茶楼，确实没有他家公子的身影。小乞丐装得很是辛苦，手脚麻利的炆了新水，把茶冲滚了，仔细分到各个座位。本来看守着杜明的几位军士摆手说不用，可架不住小乞丐一通混说，也放下了刀架子去喝茶。<br />

他们都是二皇子的亲率卫队，长在王都之中，比寻常的兵士更加娇生惯养些，喝这种好茶也算不上是牛嚼牡丹，也能说道几句。领头的将军细细品了品，赞叹道“你家的茶很好，味有清香，汤色红浓透亮，想不到这小小茶楼中有这样好的茶，敢问来处？”<br />

店小二咧开嘴嘻嘻一笑“不敢不敢，军爷，这是君山的普洱，同别处自当是不同些。”<br />

此言一出，领头的先摔了茶碗，军士们纷纷站起了身子，唰唰拔出长刀长剑。<br />

小乞丐还是一副嬉皮笑脸的无赖模样“军爷们可是怕了?三个月前，你们不由分说的掳了我们家的茗姑娘去，还说偏喜欢她这样泼辣的女子，军爷们贵人多忘事，自然看不上我们梅花宗的东西，不过我们可没忘了这茬儿呢？”<br />

杜明被迫跪在地上，听完此话心中咯噔一下，他是梅花宗的人？那他将公子托付于小乞丐，岂不是所托非人了？<br />

即使被这许多森森剑影团团围住，小乞丐仍不见任何害怕，仍旧慢悠悠的倒茶。十五只茶碗齐齐整整的排在茶桌上，那一柄茶壶尖嘴长喙，小乞丐信手把壶从通红的炭火中托起，众人还未反应过来，只听滴答几声脆响，十五只茶碗内就已经放满了茶水，水面均是齐平，连碗中的茶叶都是不多不少的九片，九片茶叶分三片列作一排，这正是梅花宗的标识。<br />

“梅花分影手！”有认得此术的军士惊呼出声。<br />

“这位军爷还是识货的。”小乞丐慢条斯理的站起身来，众人这才发现他袖口露出的中衣上赫然绣着一片梅花图样。<br />

“你是梅花宗的人！”领头的这才反应了过来，他倒也还算是镇定，不过刀已出鞘，只消勾勾手指就能叫此人身首异处。<br />

“我就是个小喽啰罢了，也算不得梅花宗的什么人。倒是各位军爷，可觉得腹中绞痛难忍?各位方才饮下的可是茗姑娘的茶，我在茗姑娘周围随侍过几日，她那一手的断肠茶可是名震江湖了，我是学不得她的功夫，也没什么大本事。只叫各位难受一下也是算为茗姑娘出了出气儿，这条道后就是君山的地界，望各位珍重了。”<br />

领头的人不禁想起了临行之前，主子曾叮嘱过的话：千万不要与梅花宗的人起了冲突。现下他腹中似是有一团火在烧，烧得他疼痛难忍、理智全无。再看一看周围弟兄的脸色也皆是无二，领头的暗恨不已，这差事恐怕是黄了个彻底，不过这也妨不得什么，左右前头早有人布下了天罗地网，总能逮到周泽楷的。<br />

眼前店伙计身材瘦小，看上去平平无奇，脸色的神色也是十分恭敬。领头的人一想到他方才露的一手梅花宗的功夫，又想到此人心计歹毒，不仅在茶中下药，而且还以此要挟他们，实在可恶至极。他这么一想，顿时恶从胆边生，虽然腹痛难忍，左手却搭上了刀柄。<br />

“军爷。”店小二轻轻地唤了一声，许久不见回答，便迟疑的抬起头来看。只见到领头的人凶相毕露，正当他挥刀的刹那，不知从哪里洒下了一阵纷纷白末，众人躲闪不及，都被撒了一头一脸，也不知道又是梅花宗门人想出的什么新招数。<br />

领头的人急忙跳开几步，桌上的刀也来不及拾，只顾得上赶紧把衣服上的白色粉末抖擞干净。这粉末也不知道是何种毒药，激得他一个劲的打喷嚏咳嗽，好不容易停下来就觉得吐息困难，鼻中似有什么东西阻鲠其间，他一时喘不上气，只觉得头昏眼花、天旋地转，连扶着墙行走都觉得有些费力。<br />

此时再也顾及不上杀人灭口，他勉强回头一看，连杜明也不知道躲去了哪里。他心知在这里吃了大苦头，只能在心里恨恨给梅花宗记上了了一笔，他思虑再三，终于无力的一挥手“撤！”<br />  
等到马蹄声渐消，店小二刚刚长舒了一口气，杜明就从楼梯下的隔间里跳了出来问道“我们公子呢！”<br />

他刚刚趁乱随便寻了个地方躲着。也是他侥幸，楼梯间虽狭小却可容人，加之情况混乱，那群追兵都未曾留意，这才叫他有惊无险的全身而退。店小二扯了围裙褂衣，露出了他那身邋里邋遢的装扮“放心放心，你家公子好得很，起码比你好。”<br />

“你到底是不是梅花宗的人？”杜明警惕道。上月二皇子抢了梅花宗宗主的义妹作妾，此事在王都里闹得沸沸扬扬，梅花宗的人誓报此仇。如若眼前这个小乞儿真是梅花宗的人，那他与周泽楷二人也必遭池鱼之殃。<br />

“如你所见，我就是一个小乞丐而已。”小乞丐特意扯了扯衣服上拇指大的窟窿，然后冲着杜明咧嘴一笑“我能有梅花宗那么大的本事，用得着到处唱莲花落么？我只要有肉包子吃就行，管他是谁呢。现在公子没事了，你能给我买肉包子吃么？”<br />

小乞丐见杜明没有答话，连忙伸出两个手指强调道“只要十个包子就行！总共二十文钱。”<br />

杜明被他气得发笑，他家公子何等尊贵的身份，区区二十文钱就能换得他公子一命，这要是传出去了不知道被笑话成什么样子。为防小乞丐再诈人，杜明决定先见到周泽楷的人再兑现承诺。<br />  
“多少个包子都不在话下，你先把我家公子交出来。”<br />

“喏，这不就是？”小乞丐不解的指了指房梁。<br />

杜明抬头一看，魂也给吓飞了。他家公子被个麻袋套着用绳索吊在了房梁之上，绳索的另一头栓着个空麻袋。这原该是店家储存面粉之处，这不知厉害的家伙竟把面粉掏空了把他家公子装了进去。<br />

杜明吓得大喊“我家公子就算是躲过了追杀，吊也给你吊死了，还不快点把我家公子放下来。”<br />

小乞丐一摊手，听起来像是束手无策的样子“我又不是江湖中人，怎能飞檐走壁把公子弄下来？刚刚我是见那里有个面粉袋子悬在房梁下，于是才想着借着房梁把公子移上去。我不会武功，还是得你来。”<br />

他忽然想起了什么，又补充道“我打得是活结，你拉一拉绳索，公子就掉下来了，可是不知是你接还是我接，万一接不住可就……”<br />

杜明同他大眼瞪小眼了一阵，刚刚激战中他的左臂被斜刺了一枪，而且他的轻功本就有些荒废，这房梁挑得又格外的高。他把那房梁看穿了也找不到什么办法，最后还是等到他家公子醒过来后，自个儿跳将了下来。<br />

他家公子负了一身重伤，还被这小乞丐坑得只能用轻功脱身。偏偏从房梁跃下的时候小乞丐还在一旁拍掌叫好“好俊的功夫！好!好!好!”杜明连跟他置气的心思都没有，赶紧扶了周泽楷在一旁坐下“公子莫理他，可还走得动么？”<br />

谁知小乞丐又蹦蹦跳跳的过来，不由分说的撕开了周泽楷的左前襟，指着一处狭长的疤说道“你好歹也是个侍卫，这伤势哪里是什么走不走得动的事，你家公子这里有一处刀伤，牵动了心脉，再不及时医治恐怕性命堪忧。不然他好歹是个习武之人，肌体强健，怎么会昏迷不醒？你该着急着你家公子的性命，不然赶着路你家公子就没了。”<br />

“你！”杜明怒目而视，小乞丐冲他调皮的吐了吐舌头，这才说了后半句“不过你家公子比你机灵，早就敷上药了，刚刚你与那群人在底下打斗，他就在上面闭了气吐纳调息，偏你还觉得是昏迷，当真是羞。”<br />

话一出口小乞丐才发现刚刚他一时嘴快，连忙悻悻的收了话头，生硬的转换道“好啦！方才你答应了我的十个肉包子总该兑现了吧？我不比你们有许多银两财帛，我没地方住，现在天色未黑，我得走啦。”<br />

杜明一听就掏出了荷包，摸了二十文钱扔给了小乞丐。小乞丐把铜钱合在手心，一张小脸笑成了一朵花“谢谢爷！谢谢爷！”<br />

他刚想溜，谁知那位衣着华贵的公子毫不含糊，也不嫌他浑身脏污，出手如电，一下就把他钳在原处动弹不得。<br />

小乞丐心中暗暗叫苦，他今日坑了旧日仇人一把，所以格外得意了些，不自觉露出了些马脚。这位公子一看就不是好相与的，想顺利脱身只怕是困难。<br />

“不忙。”那位公子终于开口说道。<br />

小乞丐忙换了一副苦瓜脸“怎么不忙呢，照着日头现在离天黑也只有半个时辰了，一到夜里，路面泥泞难行，而且附近荒郊野外无处可宿，您就行行好放了我去吧。”<br />

“无妨。”公子不为所动“可与我们一处。”<br />

“公子！”杜明不满极了，他早就看这小乞丐十分不顺眼，如今公子居然想邀他同行，那可是十万个的不妥。<br />

小乞丐吓坏了，他一向油嘴滑舌，见人说人话见鬼说鬼话，这几年来混日子的时候本事没学到几分，脱身的本事还是有的。可无论他怎么变着法儿想要说服公子，这位公子愣是软硬不吃，死也不肯放他离开。<br />

最后小乞丐自己都说得累了，也罢也罢，有人管吃管住岂不是美哉。小乞丐想通了这条，连忙凑上前去笑嘻嘻的说“公子这么说，那我是占了便宜了，岂有不从之理？”<br />

杜明听他这话颇有歧义，连忙把他拖往一边，离他家公子远远的。他家公子生得风采卓众，谁知道这个家伙是不是有龙阳之癖，想打他家公子的主意，实在须得小心提防。<br />  
他家公子却好似没有半分在意，沉吟了半晌后决定回头往北，抄小道往华亭去，避开前面重兵把守的君山岔道，虽然可能艰辛些，不过确是安全得多。<br />

小乞丐嚷了半天怕路远劳累，不过还是被杜明提着赶着上了路。杜明细问之下才知道小乞丐原来只有十七岁，平时饥一顿饱一顿，运气不好的时候根本没个歇脚的地方，于是生得比同龄人单薄许多，看起来面黄肌瘦的模样，撇去他说胡话的本事外，倒也有几分可怜。<br />

杜明深谙他家公子的心思，晓得他家公子在方才侥幸逃脱一事还是存了一分疑心，于是问了小乞丐。小乞丐坦然的很，据实以告“我把公子背上来的时候就知道不好，虽然房梁上不是个落脚的好地方，他人也发现不得，于是就把公子吊了上去。正好那个袋子内装的全是做精致吃食用的淀粉，我先用梅花宗震了他们一手，其实下的药不过就是普通的泻药。”<br />

“那他们何以表情痛楚？”杜明好奇道<br />

“这是我从一个老叫花那里听来的功夫，我去厨房里去了胡椒粉，混入淀粉之中，又牵动绳索洒下面粉。厨房里的胡椒粉都是私制的，辣的很，必定激得他们打喷嚏流泪咳嗽，淀粉与鼻涕搅作一处便变得黏稠不已，滞涩难流，如同堵塞他们的口鼻，这还有不难受的么？”小乞丐笑道。<br />

他说得坦坦荡荡，杜明听着“鼻涕眼泪”还是觉得有些反胃，挥挥手叫他不必再说。但是公子还要再问“泻药？梅花宗？”<br />

小乞丐大叫难缠，于是将三分真话七分假话掺作一处说道“我先前遇上了一个梅花宗的门人，他正是服侍过茗姑娘的。当时我在街头要饭，他见我实在可怜，就赏了我那片梅花标识的绣样，叮嘱我性命不保的时候可用此符震人。至于沏茶的功夫，则是我从他那里偷学而来。泻药是偷了先前同行的一个叫花的。”<br />

杜明素来正直，不齿于此等江湖下九流里坑蒙拐骗的勾当，听完以后神情颇有些不屑。周泽楷还是平静如昔，他们正沿着崎岖不平的羊肠小道拐上山，小乞丐不仅神色如常步伐稳健，而且还能喋喋不休，足可见不是寻常乞儿，少说也有几分底子。他留心着小乞丐的步法，但是小乞丐的步法杂得很，不像是江湖正派的出处，也不知道又是从何处偷师。<br />

他按下心头的惊诧不言，小乞丐却还在说个不停，这回讲的是王都里的一处鬼话。这鬼话新颖有趣，从小乞丐的嘴里说出来又平添了几分可怖，最后竟把杜明听怕了，嚷嚷着叫小乞丐换个故事，小乞丐遂了他的愿，又讲了一个将门虎女与贵胄侍卫的爱情故事，听得杜明如痴如醉。<br />

周泽楷心下暗笑，哪里有这样现成的一出话折子，分明是小乞丐编出来糊弄杜明的。只是这小乞丐实在聪明，竟在三刻两盏间把杜明的喜好脾性都摸了个分明，实在不简单。<br />  
他们足足走了两个时辰方到辰山山顶。此时天色阴沉，连路都看不见了，一不小心就会踩到滚石滑落山顶。三人于是停下歇息，小乞丐三言两语便把杜明哄去拾柴点火，自己却舒服的靠在石墩上趁闲打盹。<br />

“在下周泽楷。”<br />

清如泓泉的声音在耳边悠悠响起，小乞丐吓得跳了起来。睁眼一看，今日救下的贵公子正站在面前，含着些微的笑意看着他。<br />

这个难缠的怎地又来了。小乞丐在心里暗暗叫苦。<br />

“不用问我尊姓大名我实在不敢当，我叫黄少天。”小乞丐忙赶在周泽楷开口之前报上了自己的名字。<br />

这跟想象的不一样啊。黄少天在心里细忖，周泽楷？跟他想象的不一样啊，这位旧人莫非不是养在豫王府里的那位公子？王都里姓周的王公贵族多如牛毛，但是怎么都没有随“泽”这一辈的，难道之前都是他猜错了？<br />

黄少天不动声色的想要打探敌情“公子为何在寒冬腊月到辰郡来？可是有什么要紧的事？”<br />

周泽楷却诚恳的对他道谢“救命之恩，没齿难忘。”说罢深弯下腰，竟是认认真真对他一个乞儿行了一个完整的礼。<br />

明明二十文钱就能了解的差事，现在倒还惹了个不好打发的主儿，黄少天仰天长叹，最后也只能假惺惺的挤出笑容“不敢不敢，我原是为了十个肉包子来了，结清这十个肉包子你我就两不相欠了。”<br />

“不行。”周泽楷十分坚决“到华亭，必当厚报。”<br />

黄少天只能认栽。他们现处于辰山山顶，从南坡的一条小道斜插过魏郡就是华亭境内，若是脚程快的估计四五天就能到，就当护了两个活镖了罢！<br />  
他甚是烦恼这些与人同行的活儿，许他一千个肉包子他也懒得干，到底还是一个人自在些，寻了机会还是得溜。黄少天正打着小算盘，没留意到周泽楷正盯着他。两人都静默不言，其间却似有暗流汹涌。<br />

不大一会儿，杜明带着湿柴火回来了，辰山林木茂密，湿气沉重，几人只能就着半明不灭的柴火烤干了衣服上的露水，凑合着挤在一团靠在石墩旁宿下。<br />

睡前还得为周泽楷换药，杜明自知手脚重，断断是不敢帮周泽楷上药的。但是他还是看不惯黄少天，总觉得此人对公子怀有难言之意，死活不肯让黄少天上手，最后还是周泽楷自己点了头才作罢。黄少天被杜明噎过一遭，得了准许就猴急的褪了周泽楷的中衣，先摸了几把周泽楷的肌肤才肯好好上药，可把杜明气得七窍生烟。<br />

两人吵了好一阵后才肯好好睡觉，这一觉睡得着实辛苦。周围野兽飞禽啸唳之声不绝于耳，深寒露重，黄少天这种过惯了苦日子的还好些，那两位锦衣玉食的少爷们可就苦得多，早上醒来眼下都是两  
团乌青，也顾不得其他，只好匆匆赶路。<br />

这一日还算安定，南面是座绝壁，好在并非平滑如镜，隔了几处还有凸岩。北坡下去正遇上敌军，只能拼死从南坡下去，最后还是黄少天想了个冒险的办法，将藤蔓编成长绳的样子，顺着绳子荡到凸岩处一节一节往下。周泽楷重伤，左手使不上劲，杜明自己还背着两处轻伤，于是只能让黄少天负着周泽楷往下爬。<br />

藤蔓虽然结实，可毕竟是峭壁，往下一眼望不到头，黄少天胆子虽大，也是头一次做这种玩命的活儿。他闭上眼睛看都不敢往下看，只能凭着周泽楷的指点左右调整身形寻找凸岩，几次差点踩空，好在都是有惊无险，又有周泽楷出言提醒，到底没闹出什么大问题，顺顺当当的到了壁底。<br />

壁底是个圆形的小谷地，不知道是多少年都未被踏足，自成了一片仙野之地，其间红梅如火，粉梅娇羞，白梅清雅，漫步其中仿佛身处仙境天苑，叫人不思离走。杜明喃喃道“王都哪里都没有这样好的梅花，开在此处真是可惜。”<br />

黄少天最爱同他说嘴“哪里又可惜了，被人种在园中随意亵玩就不可惜么？这梅长在这里，生的自由自在不受花园拘束不是更好？梅这样高雅的花，被那些王公贵族看了才叫可惜呢。”<br />  
杜明听他说得振振有词，知道说嘴根本说不过他，于是闭上嘴去缄默不言。黄少天见不能拿杜明逗趣，又去问周泽楷“方才听杜明说你的双枪使的出神入化，我好奇的很，现下你左手无法驭枪，你就以梅枝代枪，给我舞一曲好不好？”<br />

杜明抢先出声反对“我家公子的追云枪法可是顶尖的，哪能由得你看？再让你偷师不成？”<br />

“无妨。”周泽楷打断了杜明的话“救命之恩，原是应该。”<br />

黄少天假意拉了拉周泽楷的衣襟“我就说你朋友不如你懂事，他凶得很，吓人极了。那你别反悔，现在就舞给我看。”<br />

他素来爱骗人，每次又装了一副十足乖巧的模样叫人不好拒绝。周泽楷迎上他的眼神后，果然微微颔首。黄少天高兴地很，仔细选了一枝开得最盛的红梅递给周泽楷“你欠我两命，给我舞了这首曲，就抵了你一命啦，可惜没有曲子，那我就给你清唱一首罢。”<br />

周泽楷将左手覆在身后，右手执了梅枝，端端正正的立在了梅花相簇间。白雪红梅间，有风轻轻拂起他沾了血的袍服，清隽俊雅的贵公子轻轻挽了个枪花，旁边梅树顿时被杀意所激，扑簌簌掉下了许多梅花，如同花雨一般落在了周泽楷的额发肩袖上。<br />

黄少天清了清嗓子，他能唱的曲子其实很多，没必要非要唱这一首。可是这纷纷的梅花，像不像血？<br />

刺眼得很。<br />

他唱的是秦腔的苦音，多是戍边的将士们传唱，原不如昆曲婉转多情，而是单凭着一股气吼了出来。<br />

“秦时明月汉时关。”<br />

“万里长征人未还。”<br />

“但使龙城飞将在。”<br />

“不教胡马度阴山。”<br />

他刻意没有打令作板式，为的就是为难一下周泽楷。然而周泽楷不愧是贵胄的公子，应对如常。梅花的白红花影间他身姿游走如龙，黄少天没心思去欣赏他的剑舞的步法身法剑法腕法如何，只是一味地苦思冥想着周泽楷的枪法师承何处。<br />

见黄少天看得着了迷，杜明颇为自傲“我家公子的枪法是不是精妙绝伦？”<br />

黄少天答应了一声，良久都没答话。过了好久才拍了手掌笑道“哦！原来是张益玮那个老儿的徒弟，不过你的枪法青出于蓝而胜于蓝，比他的还妙上好些，哪回有机会我也想见见他？”这句话是对着周泽楷说的。<br />

“胡说！王都中的禁军教头哪能说见就见？”杜明又要喝止，周泽楷却愿意纵着黄少天“有机会带你去。”<br />

“好罢！我虽是一个小乞丐，不过你这人很诚心，我很喜欢，不能白看了你的枪法，我也给你开开眼界。不是什么武功，却是好玩的很。”黄少天一面说着，一面侧身折了白梅上的一道光秃秃的梅枝，这白梅单薄极了，上面连个花苞也没有。<br />

他照着周泽楷的枪法胡乱舞了几招，看得杜明差点失笑。忽然一阵风吹过，那柄光秃秃的白梅枝上忽然开满了火一样的艳色红梅。周泽楷虽然长于王都之中，也从未见过此等神奇的术法。黄少天携着梅枝走到周泽楷面前，将那支红梅递给他，笑道“宝剑赠英雄，红粉送佳人。你长得这样好看，心肠又很好，我也没有什么可送的，就送你一支同你生的一样漂亮的红梅罢。往后就是魏郡，想必公子不再为难，我们就此别过。”<br />

周泽楷举着梅花呆立在原处，梅树参差仿佛之间黄少天的身影却早就不知何处了。杜明也呆住了，过了好一会儿才想起来检查包袱中的财物银帛，银两珠宝一分没见少。正在杜明稍稍定下心的时候，他的手忽然摸到了那个秘密缝制的暗扣中，他浑身顿时哆嗦了起来，颤着嗓子去喊周泽楷。<br />

“公子！殿下！殿下！陛下御赐的银牌不见了！”<br />

那银牌小小的一块，因是秘银所铸，所以轻飘飘的都比不得普通的银两打手，也不比他们所带的珠宝值钱。<br />

不过，那银牌上用篆书端端正正的刻了个“周”字，所彰的正是周泽楷的身份。<br />

而他家公子，当今圣上的三皇子却轻轻地笑了笑。<br />

“就此别过？”<br />

“来日方长。”</p>


End file.
